


Ahora presentado

by Sheila_Ruiz



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combeferre y por los menos tres más son mencionados pero no mostrados, M/M, Museo - Freeform, Perdón, Tiempo actual, no tengo idea como funciona un museo, o de frente, público genérico de fondo, también presentamos, tengan paciencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: Inspirado en es siguiente post que vi en Tumblr (traducido): "Tu OTP trabaja en un museo. Persona A es la encargada de dar el recorrido y siempre encuentra la forma de pasar por adelante de Persona B y decir: 'Y esta obra de arte es (Nombre Persona B), cuyos autores son (Padre de persona B) y (Madre de Persona B)' Naturalmente, siendo Grantaire un artista, tenía que hacer esto.Con la pequeña diferencia que Enjolras no trabaja en el museo, o no todos los días por lo menos y sólo vió a Grantaire una vez antes, en la fiesta de Navidad que organizo Jehan para todos los empleados.Grantaire estaba tan borracho y aún se las arreglo para ser tan atractivo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic en un largooo tiempo y ciertamente el primero en este fandom. Además, el primero que publico en esta plataforma también, así que seguramente tendré algunos errores de formato que me enloquecerán y me harán re-publicar una y otra vez hasta encontrar la forma de que todo quede, formalmente, legible. Sepan disculpar y muchas gracias por la paciencia.  
> Supongo que aca va el anuncio de que "Los Miserables" no me pertenece y hago esto por diversión, etc... Pero también creo que el libro ya es propiedad pública, así que deberíamos estar seguros.  
> ¡Casi me olvidaba! Inspirado en este post en Tumblr: https://sewingfrommagic.tumblr.com/post/139757838203/au-where-ur-otp-works-at-an-art-museum-and

Grantaire.

En su línea de trabajo, Enjolras había aprendido muy rápido a memorizar caras, asociarlas a nombres y no olvidarlas nunca pero, de todos modos, hubiera recordado esta cara y este nombre.

Nombre: René Grantaire. Uno de los guías del museo. Según Jehan, el más popular. Enjolras no culpaba al público: aún borracho como estaba en la fiesta de Navidad (mucho más de lo aceptable para ser una fiesta de oficina) Grantaire se las había arreglado para ser encantador y entretenido al mismo tiempo que infuriantemente perspicaz y desencantado del mundo.

Cara: brillantes ojos azules, a pesar de las leves ojeras (imposibles de disimular en alguien tan pálido) y una nariz muy recta. La cuidada barba y bigotes dejaban ver unos dientes blancos y perfectos cuando reía con ganas explicándole algo a su grupo de visitantes. Hoy, llevaba la melena oscura y ondeada peinada hacia atrás y recogida en la nuca. Pero, exactamente como en la fiesta de Navidad, llevaba un pantalón de vestir y zapatos y la camisa verde arremangada hasta los codos. Regulaciones del uniforme, probablemente. Lástima, porque Enjolras estaba seguro que una remera, negra para contrastar con su palidez o azul para resaltar sus ojos, que dejará ver del todo los tatuajes que apenas se descolgaban unos centímetros hasta sus antebrazos...

\- Si sigues babeando así, Enjolras, tendremos que llamar, o a Feuilly para que trapee el piso a tus pies, o a Joly para evitar que mueras de... algo.- Jehan sonrío inocentemente ante la mirada asesina de su amigo.- Y no te molestes en negarlo, porque tengo pruebas.- levanto su teléfono y le dio un leve golpecito a la lente de la cámara, indicando claramente que le había sacado al menos una foto mientras el rubio estaba muy ocupado mirando a Grantaire.

Como lo había hecho Jehan mientras citaba de memoria todas las obras que quería pedir en préstamo a un museo mexicano, Enjolras no tenía idea.

\- Ah, ah.- Jehan se echo para atrás cuando su amigo intento quitarle el teléfono de la mano.- Courfeyrac ya tiene copias. Combeferre va a morirse.- Jehan sonrió exageradamente.

\- O yo voy a matarlos primero.- Enjolras se apretó el puente de la nariz.- Soy abogado, puedo con eso. Hablando de lo cual, ¿Tenemos que buscar un traductor de español para estos papeles, verdad?- el gesto de asentimiento de la cabeza de Jehan fue lo último que Enjolras vio antes de su sacar su anotador y comenzar a tomar notas. Después de todo, casi todo el dinero de la renta venía del asesoramiento legal que proporcionaba a Jehan y su museo, así que más le valìa empezar a ganarse el sueldo.

De hecho, Enjolras estaba tan ocupado ganándose el sueldo, que si se dio cuenta que Jehan había dejado de proporcionar nombres, números de teléfono, direcciones de e-mail y demás detalles para redactar la petición formal al otro museo no fue tanto porque Jehan dejara de hablar como que porque le llego de pronto, muy cercana y muy clara, la voz de Grantaire, a su derecha:

\- Aún hoy, entre los _especialistas_... - la forma en que Grantaire pronunció “especialistas” hizo reír a la mayoría de su público e incluso le saco una sonrisa a Enjolras.- No se ponen de acuerdo sobre si esta pintura es puramente alegórica o puede considerarse un documento histórico también. Personalmente, creo que cualquier forma de arte es un documento histórico en si mismo, pero yo no soy ningún especialista... - 

\- No es como que estés preparando un doctorado o algo así.- aporto Jehan.

\- ¡Jefe!- Grantaire tenía que haberlos visto mientras daba la vuelta a la sala, pero carraspeo dramáticamente y se llevo una mano al pecho. Eso le valió una carcajada de parte de los tres o cuatro niños que había en el grupo, que parecían aburridos al punto de empezar a complotarse para escapar al patio en bandada.

\- Este es mi jefe y director del Museo Jehan Talleyrand...- Jehan levanto una mano y sonrió, imposiblemente tímido de repente.- Y esta obra de arte... - Grantaire de pronto se paro más derecho y fue a ponerse a la izquierda de Enjolras, exactamente como se ubicaría para hablar sobre una pieza del museo y no bloquear la vista de nadie mientras lo hacía - es Gabriel Enjolras. Esta datado _circa_ 1988\. Recibe su nombre por sus dos escultores, un matrimonio, Gabriel y Marianne Enjolras.-

Enjolras sentía que la cara se le ponía más y más roja.  Jehan se reía cada vez con más ganas. Grantaire continuó:

\- Su inspiración fue claramente _El Apolo Beldevere,_ una de las máximas muestras de perfección de la escultura grecorromana.- Aquí, Grantaire tuvo el descaro de girarse y guiñarle un ojo a Enjolras.- Es una lástima que no hayan producido nada más, claramente su talento eran demasiado para Toulouse.-

Ahora el guiño de ojos fue dirigido al público, del cual una parte sonrió con complicidad, (¿¿Era eso una chica con un celular apuntando a ellos??); la otra observo la escena con indiferencia y los niños ni siquiera se molestaron en comprender el intercambio.

Bastante unilateral, por otro lado, porque Enjolras se había quedado paralizado.

Grantaire apretó la enorme sonrisa que empujaba sus labios. 

\- Todavía tengo cuarenta minutos más con este grupo, tomate el tiempo que necesites.- le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro a Enjolras y continuo moviéndose hacia la izquierda.- Este cuadro, sin embargo, es sin lugar a dudas histórico. El modelo usado... - la voz de Grantaire se fue perdiendo en la lejanía, mientras desde la otra punta de la sala el grupo a cargo de Marius empezaba a entrar, hablando animadamente en alemán.

\- A mi no me mires, Grantaire no me pregunto jamás siquiera tu primer nombre.- Jehan aún intentaba sofocar la risa.

\- Esta no es la imagen que debería dar el director de un museo ¿Sabes?- Si las miradas matarán.-  No puedo creerlo.- Enjolras se paso una mano por el pelo, también prolijamente atado, porque eran horas de oficina. - Caí en la trampa. Él dijo que “Enjolras” era un nombre muy raro y cuanta imaginación debían tener mis padres y yo dije que no era así, que de hecho era mi apellido, pero que detestaba mi nombre porque era exactamente el de mi padre. _“Bueno, al menos no te llamas como tu madre ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?”_ pregunto y después que de donde era mi acento y de donde nos conocíamos. Dije que de la escuela... ¡Me saco información mientras tomaba el cuarto vaso de vodka!- Enjolras estaba en shock, enfurecido consigo mismo y aún más impresionado con Grantaire.

\- Eres abogado, puedes con eso. Hablando de lo cual, ¿Tenemos que buscar  donde celebrar la boda, verdad?- Jehan logró mantener la expresión seria por un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas.- Enj, tenías que ver tu cara. No puedo esperar para que alguien lo suba a Youtube. O Instangram.- le palmeo el hombro, mitad en solidaridad y mitad en broma.

Enjolras gruño y se refrego las manos contra la cara. En su línea de trabajo, había aprendido que nada se borra de Internet nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso es todo. La verdad sea dicha, es realmente lo primero que escribo en mucho tiempo y termino. Ayer a las tres de la mañana dije "Uh, lo que sea, es publicar o morir" y aquí estamos, defectos y todo.  
> Generalmente, a mi estas notas del final me encantan para explicar pequeños detalles que en realidad no hacen al fic, pero que existen en mi mente de todos modos (qué cuadros estaba presentando Grantaire, porque es que Jehan tiene un museo y un apellido, etc...) pero como soy nueva por acá me gustaría no asustar a nadie. Sin embargo, si tengo que decir, a modo de dato de color, que en este fic "vi" a Enjolras y Grantaire con la imagen de la película del 2012, es decir Tveit y Bladgen (especialmente R, apuntaba más a la imagen de Bladgen en los videos que grabo para Youtube) pero no siempre es así, así que parte de mi (prudente) renuencia a escribir algo más largo para este fandom es porque no estoy segura de poder decidirme en una personificación definitiva de nadie.  
> Creo que eso es todo ¡Gracias por la paciencia!


End file.
